Collection of urine from persons who are not ambulatory and able to go to a restroom and who must or chose to urinate from a bed or bedside position, as in a hospital room, nursing home or managed care facility, and without the intervention of care giver staff, remains a problem not satisfactorily solved despite attention to the problem. The problem has been addressed both for single users and multiple users on one system. Illustrative patents are related U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,341; 4,360,933; 4,366,818; 4,531,939; 4,345,342; and 4,443,217, of which U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,342 is expressly for a multi-patient environment; see also unrelated U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,159. Particular system receptacles for male urine donors, in addition to the one described in the foregoing related patents, include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,997; and 6,311,339. Particular system receptacles for female urine donors include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,675; 4,631,061; 4,747,166; 4,784,754; 5,195,997; 5,678,564; and 6,311,339. All these systems are focused on collecting the urine, with disposal of the urine for the most part being by removal of the collector from the system for emptying or by opening a drain when the collector is full and the system is inoperative. A problem with all these systems remains how to dispose of the collected urine while maintaining the collection system in continuous operation, that is, so that a urine donor may use the system even when the system collector is full and is being emptied. The solution in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,341 is disadvantageous in that an impeller pump must be maintained in operation in order to remove urine from the urine collector.